Star Vixen
by SteamPunkWolf
Summary: The tale of a put together team of misfits with the total experience of fighting and piloting of zero. United with the common goal of joining Star Fox do they even have a chance at success? Regardless it'll be one bizarre adventure.


I looked at the ship, the Razor an old out of date starfighter out classed by the ar wings and other newer ships. What it lacked in speed it made up for in armor plating and and large basic ballistic cannon in the nose capable of tearing a hole in a cruiser. Twin lasers on the wings, outfitted with a simple warp drive and stick controls. It was basic to say the least, but I liked it. It was my ship destined to get me from point A to point B. I smirked looking at the rusted ship I bought from a junkyard, most everything was still functional to say the least. I opened the cockpit and looked inside, the seat was torn up and rotting. I turned the engine on and there was a loud bang followed by smoke, the big gun was out of ammo, the lasers weren't getting power, but at least the landing gear was functional. I sighed there was a lot of work to be done on this.

I looked at the poster of the Star Fox team in my garage and got to work on my ship. After weeks of working on it and watching how to's online, the ship finally started, the laser were getting power, I found ammo for the big gun, gave it a new seat, and a paint job. Crescent Moons on the tail fins, shark mouth around the nose, and a silver wing cover with a black top along the fuselage. I smiled. "FINALLY!" I yelled it was met with a wrench being thrown at me.

"Quiet down! Some of us are busy!" I looked at the disgruntled bulldog drinking and watching TV.

"Yeah getting drunk." I replied rolling my eyes climbing into my star fighter and started it nothing happened.

"Ya forgot to fuel it Cres!" THe bulldog laughed and I scoffed climbing out of the starship and going to the fuel pump. "Don't forget to pay me!." He smirked as I started to fuel the ship.

"Yeah yeah." I replied the bulldog pulled himself off the chair and walked over to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Careful out there kid, I looked after ya for to long to see ya get killed chasing your dreams." He generally sounded concerned. "Ya got yourself a nice ship may she serve you well." He handed me a simple plasma pistol. "Just in case you never know when you'll need something like this." he went back and sat back down.

I climbed back into my ship and he held his hand up as I started to take off, I put up the landing gear and started heading towards the upper atmosphere. The ship was sturdy enough I managed to get into space, I looked at my planet, I wish I could call it pretty but it was a giant dust bowl effectively. I punched in the coordinates to Corneria and the ship began to lunge forward as it jumped.

My name is Cres short for Crescent, Moon and I was gonna make it my goal to be good enough to join Star Fox.

Chapter 1 Incompetent

I landed the ship on the closest landing pad, it started to retract putting my ship in something similar too a parking garage. I got out my clothes still dusty from the planet I was from, I walked off the path and was given a number to receive my ship. I walked off into the big city, I was amazed by it all, I soon found myself caught up in a crowd rushing to see something. I looked up to see the four ar wings landing, I couldn't believe it they were here. I was pushed by the crowd to the very back, I couldn't see and next to me was a mouse jumping up and down to try and get a view. 

"Can you see anything?" I asked he looked and me.

"No I can't." he sighed I got down.

"Get on my shoulders." I said and he climbed on, I stood up. 

"I can see them now." He replied 

"What are they doing?" I asked as the crowd cheered.

"I think they're saying something about a mission." he replied

"Like what type of mission?"

"I don't know people are too loud." He called back down the ar wings took off and the crowd was alive with chit chat as I sat the mouse down.

"Cres." I held out my hand and he took it.

"Smix." he replied shaking it.

"You from around here?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm from an asteroid from the y sector. I saved up enough money and got a flight here. What about you?"

"A junk planet a bit out of the system, I fixed up an old Razor and flew here." I said his eyes went wide.

"You have you're own ship? Can I see!" He jumped up and down soon after we were looking it over in the garage. "This seems to be kind of a sitting duck in a dogfight." He told me looking over the specs on a computer.

"Yeah kinda is." I reluctantly admitted.

"What if we put a gunner seat in the back here?" he pointed to the back of the ship, it was not to close to the tail fin.

"You saying you wanna form a team?" I asked and he nodded.

"You need someone to watch your six and I need a ship so it could work." he replied starting to try and find a garage in the city on his computer.

"Fair enough consider it a partnership." I held out my hand and we shook on it. Next came the trouble of getting both of us to the garage, which was a less than comfortable experience. We both sat in the cockpit as I headed to a place where Smix said we could work on the ship and put in a gunner seat.


End file.
